


A bite before bed

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Hermitshipping, Just some boys finding out they have feeding kinks as you do, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, belly stuffing, feederism, no beta we die like scar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bdubs takes a short break after a long day of work in Aque Town, and gets a taste of the goods in the Moo-Pop Cafe.🌂anon
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	A bite before bed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very self indulgent Scardubs times. This idea has been kicking around in my head every since Scar built the cafe. Hope y’all enjoy!

The day was drawing to a close in Aque Town—not getting dark, mind you, but the sun wasn’t too far from the horizon, that’s for sure. Bdubs set down his bed in the foyer of Bdubs’ Perfect Realty, and checked his inventory for a golden carrot to eat before sleeping. He found food before bed tended to leave him feeling more rested in the morning, and had a golden carrot every night, just so any injuries he had gotten during the day would heal up nicely while he slept. Much to his dismay, however, the little golden morsels were nowhere to be found. He grumbled to himself, turning to view a clock on a nearby wall. He had time, he supposed. Out the window, next to the clock, the Moo-Pop Cafe sat, Scar’s pride and joy. It was a beautiful, wonderfully built place, which made Bdubs that little bit more grumpy. But, it sold golden carrots, among other things, and it was a staple of Aque Town, so it felt rude not to at least pay a quick visit. It was partially his town too, after all.

The atmosphere was lovely, of course, soft lounge music playing from somewhere, bright lights making the whole place shimmer and shine. It was a marvel, to be sure. Bdubs made his way to the counter, and left the diamonds he needed to for a box of carrots. It was pretty cheap, much to his surprise. Aque Town felt like his second home at this point, and Bdubs was surprised he hadn’t bought from here sooner. It was awfully convenient, even if it meant giving Scar his diamonds. He eyed up the other two goods—cake and moo-pop. They also came in bulk, it seemed, and were not selling fast by the looks of it. Ah might as well. It was important to stay hydrated while he worked, and cakes made for great interior decorating opportunities.

Bdubs felt comfortable in the cafe. It brought a wonderful sense of calm, like the rest of the world wasn’t there, and he could relax inside, and simply watch it. He glanced at the sun again. Sure, he had some time before sleep was necessary. He could afford to take some time to himself. 

With the boxes of tastiness in his arms, he found the perfect spot, the booth at the back, away from the business of the kitchen, nice and secluded, but with a great view of what he and Scar had brought into being. Truly perfect. He reached for a carrot, but then stopped himself. This was meant to be a relaxing treat, right? Might as well treat himself good. He reached into the other two boxes instead, hefting out one of the liberally iced cakes, and a nice cool bottle of moo-pop. He wouldn’t have much, of course. Just a slice or two, and half a bottle maybe.

He got a slice for himself, and bit into it slowly, savoring every second. It was absolutely divine. As many complaints as he could give about Scar, his mayor seemed to be a damn good cook. This was amazing! He ended up finishing the decent-sized slice far quicker than he intended, and glanced at the cake again. Another slice wouldn’t hurt, just for tonight. He opened the moo-pop and took a deep swig, to give himself a bit of a break. The sugary, bubbly, odd-tasting drink wasn’t really to his taste, but after another sip, he found himself not caring too much. It was satisfying as all hell, and the aftertaste made up for the initial strange mushroom flavour. He didn’t know why he hadn’t tried the cuisine here sooner.

Comfy in his booth. Feeling both relaxed and energized with the music in the background, Bdubs sighed happy. This was nice! Real nice! He’d have to begrudgingly commend Scar when he next got the chance. But for now, there was another slice of cake, and half a bottle, with his name on it. He got a bit of a bigger slice this time, this one with more icing. He bit into it slowly, letting the taste and texture wash over him this time, instead of just shoving it into his mouth like he had before. Oh, it really was divine. The soft, buttery cake, almost melted in his mouth, the bits of cream from in between its two layers rich, but not too much. The icing too, was rich, and bdubs made sure to have enough of the actual cake, and the icing in each bite, so they measured out, taking swigs of moo-pop every now and then. 

Soon enough, that slice was gone too. Bdubs glanced into his box, and how full of the delicious sugary delights it still was. Screw it, no one else was around. He could finish off the cake in front of him right now if he wanted to. This was a special occasion after all! He he downed the rest of his moo-pop, and opened up a second bottle. It was good stuff, he admitted. Really really good. He didn’t want to see how much sugar was in each serving, however. And so, instead, he focused on slowly making his way through his cake, which was already a third gone. 

He stopped holding back, choosing instead to grab a fork from the table in front of him, and eat without abandon, only slowing down to take another sip of moo-pop, before going back in. Now, Bdubs didn’t have the fastest, metabolism, and during all this, it weighed in his mind that this might have some consequences on his waistline, but as the rich and oh-so-sweet flavours melted in his mouth, and his jeans started to feel a little more snug, he found he didn’t care.

He let himself lean back once only a third of the cake remained. He was now onto his third moo-pop bottle, and the mix of the sparkly liquid and the rich icing had left him feeling rather full already. He wasn’t about to stop, though, and he returned to it, a little slower this time. He was stubborn, much to his own detriment, and was now dead set on finishing this whole thing. It was by no means a small cake, and he felt the effects of that, when he pressed against his belly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure there, and found a small, taught mound where there had once been flatness. He palmed at the food baby, shutting his eyes and groaning at how good the pressure felt, before bringing the cake-covered fork back to his mouth once again.

Then, he heard it, the sound of the door swinging open. He did his best to hunch over, disguising the slight bulge under the bagginess of his jumper, and quickly shoving the empty bottles back into their shulker box. The mostly eaten cake still sat on the table, and Bdubs grimaced at the mess of crumbs that sat on the table, and his shirt.

He was blushing by the time Scar came up to his booth, clearly shocked to see the other. Bdubs said nothing as the other man’s eyes passed over the scene in front of him. “Well. It’s not every day someone else is in this booth.” Scar raised an eyebrow over his monocle. “I uh. Usually sit here myself you see, but. You seem to be in the middle of something.”

“Oh uh. Sorry about that! Hahah!” Bdubs laughed awkwardly, trying hard not to let his embarrassment shine through too much. 

Scar’s eyes looked him up and down, and Bdubs felt himself flush further. The mayor then turned to the shulker boxes beside him, and the mostly eaten cake. Bdubs tentatively brushed some of the crumbs away from the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, I’m glad someone finally found a reason to by some of the stock here!” Scar sounded... relieved. “It’s been a while, Bdubs, and I was starting to worry they wouldn’t sell at all, but. You look to be enjoying it. Which is great!”

Bdubs, who was still feeling rather full, shifted in his seat, trying to feel a little more comfortable. “I really am, Scar, I really am! It’s a wonderful recipe you’ve got here, I must say... Say uh, why don’t you have a slice as well? We can think of it as a way to celebrate the first few successful weeks in Aque Town!”

Scar nodded, sitting opposite him in the booth. “It has been successful, hasn’t it?” He smiled softly. “I have to say, Bdubs, having you here has truly made this all more special.”

Bdubs squinted warily. This was the first genuinely kind thing Scar had said to him in ages. “You mean taking every opportunity you can to ruin me and my business has made it more special.”

“Well, that’s been a part of it, sure.” Scar’s smile did look genuine. 

Bdubs huffed. He just wanted to get back to his cake, and not have to worry about what Scar’s real opinion of him was. “Shut up and have your cake.”

“Oh! No, I couldn’t! You payed for this with your own diamonds, right? It’s all yours!” Bdubs tensed as he saw that smile turn.. darker, more... fun. “Hmm. It would be a waste to have to only put that small amount back into a shulker. You should probably finish it all now so we’re not cleaning up half a cake tomorrow. It’s rude to leave leftovers and all that.”

Bdubs knew that Scar knew that he’d have to clean up the impressive amounts of crumbs that lay in front of him anyway. He was playing at something here, but Bdubs couldn’t tell what. Not did he care too much in the moment. The delicious smell of the cake was hitting him hard, and he couldn’t wait to get back to it. Scar, however, shows no signs of leaving.

“Go on, then, Bdubs. Eat.” Those words were like fire through him, and he blushed again. He was going to watch, wasn’t he. The thought of that was both humiliating and.. exciting. He could feel the other’s gaze boring into him as he lowered his fork to take a chunk out of the still rather sizable cake in front of him, and raised it to his lips, chewing it slowly. He refused to look up at the man in front of him. Again, he took another bite, and another. 

The tightness in his gut was really rearing it’s head now, and the time between bites had slowed down significantly. That wasn’t good enough for Scar, apparently, who, after the fourth bite, tutted and shook his head. 

“Come on, you can go faster than that. We don’t have all day here.”

Bdubs glanced at the smug bastard. “It’s not like I’m forcin’ you to be here, ya know!”

“Hmm no, but I thought we were finally getting to have a little bonding moment! It would be a shame if I were to end it so early. Plus, you’re the first hermit to actually buy some of this stuff, so... I should get some customer feedback, right?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with me going any faster!” Bdubs shot back. This wasn’t a hill he needed to die on by any means, but sometimes stubbornness got the better of him. “It’s not that easy either, you know!”

Scar stopped for a minute, before sitting forward in his seat, suddenly a lot closer to Bdubs than he had been before. “Fine. I’ll help you then.” He grabbed a spoon from nearby, and lumped a hearty chunk of cake onto it. “Come on Bdubs. Open up.”

What was happening?! Was Scar really offering to... feed him? For the sake of.. what, customer feedback? “Fine!” That was the wrong thing to say, and Bdubs regretted it the second it was out of his mouth. That petulant argumentativeness was so hard to drop. He eyed up the spoon that was now almost in front of his face, just far enough away that he would have to lean down to get it. He gulped, refusing to look at Scar. He knew that bloody charming smirk would be covering his face.

Slowly, eyes closed, he bent forward, and took the spoon onto his mouth, quickly cleaning off all the cake that had been on it. “Good boy...” Scar murmured, so quietly, Bdubs could pretend he hadn’t heard. The darkened blush on his face probably gave him away, though. He didn’t like the thrill that sent through him, the praise at how obediently he was quite literally eating out of the palm of Scar’s hand, and yet, when Scar offered him the spoon again, he greedily took it into his mouth again, groaning a little at the taste. 

His eyes shot open at that, and he froze. Scar seemed to be in much the same state, face just as red, which would have been more comical if he wasn’t still holding the spoon that was in Bdubs’ mouth. “Well I’m. I’m glad you like it,” Scar said awkwardly, and Bdubs quickly let the spoon drop from his mouth. “Uh. We can—we can stop. If you’d like, I mean.”

Bdubs didn’t want to stop. This was... all very exciting to him, in ways he had never even begun to consider. Stuffing himself with way too much food for example, definitely didn’t sound fun, but in practice, it had him feeling full, content, taught, ravenous, and excited. Real excited. The underside of the table was pressing against the top of his rounded belly, and the pressure was amazing. Before answering Scar, he took a deep sip of moo-pop, going through half the bottle in one go, doing his best to banish his nerves as he did. 

He looked Scar directly into his pretty green eyes. “No, Scar. Let’s keep going.”

“O-oh. Well. Good.” Bdubs was taken aback for a second when Scar stood up, but relaxed slightly when the other, instead of leaving, plonked himself down next to Bdubs. “It’ll be easier this way,” he explained. Bdubs felt self conscious as Scar’s eyes drifted down to his somewhat distended belly, as he muttered another soft, “oh.” He looked... appreciative. It felt good, to have him stare at the result of his gluttony like that. 

Once again, Scar took a large spoonful of cake, and brought it slowly to Bdubs’ lips, watching him intently. Bdubs just smirked at him, and maintained eye contact as he took the spoon into his mouth, not bothering to chew this time, just swallowing the rich sweetness down whole. This was not at all what he had thought his evening would become, and after this he would have to put some serious thought into his feelings towards Scar, and food, but for now, he went with it, reveled in it. 

Each spoonful came fast, and he kept swallowing quick just to keep up. Occasionally he would hesitate, his fullness starting to get to him, and Scar would murmur, “C’mon, you’re doing so well. One more spoonful.” And how could he say no to that. One more spoonful turned into 3, turned into 9. Soon, Bdubs was panting between bites, forcing Scar to slow down. The taste was an afterthought at this point; the two of them seemed solely focused on getting the whole thing into Bdubs. By the time there were about 5 spoonfuls left, Bdubs reclined a bit, eyes shut, resting his hands on the swell of his belly. 

“Look at you, all round and stuffed,” Scar said. He sounded condescending. Bdubs knew it wasn’t meant in that way, but it sent a spike of arousal through him anyway. He felt too full to talk, choosing instead to nod his head at Scar’s words, letting out a soft whimper at the pressure in his gut. He couldn’t remember the last time he has been this full. It was euphoric.

Scar nudged his hands out of the way, replacing them with one of his own, and Bdubs sighed at the touch, pressing into the hand with what little movement he could muster. “Haaaah.. yes....” Scar’s hand began softly kneading and rubbing, slowly lifting up Bdub’s jumper to admire his round belly. It wasn’t big my any means, but it was still jutting out, like a small beach ball, barely giving to Scar’s ministrations.

Oh, it felt absolutely sublime. Bdubs shut his eyes and reveled in the sensation, letting out little moans from time to time. At this point all sense of embarrassment had fled, leaving him feeling full, tended to, and slightly turned on. “Your doing so well for me, Bdubs,” Scar whispered. “C’mon, you’ve almost finished.” He pressed down on his belly slightly, making him whimper again. “Look, you’ve still got some room in there. Be a good boy, and finish all your cake for me, ok?”

“Okay.” Bdubs sounded so out of breath despite having done nothing but sit there and eat. Scar took a second to unbutton Bdubs’ jeans, giving his belly a bit more room, before offering him another spoonful of cake. Afterwards, he opened yet another bottle of moo-pop, and brought it to Bdubs’ lips, who downed it as fast as he could. Knowing that Scar would have seen the small pile of already empty bottles had more warmth flowing down to his dick. 

“Look at you, so full for me.” Fuck, Scar’s voice sounded so good, all low like that. “These are meant to be cakes to be shared with eight people, and yet you’ve already almost had a whole one to yourself. You must have been very hungry. Insatiably so.”

“I was. I-I am.” He could feel it, as Scar gently shook his small dome of a belly; all the moo-pop in him was sloshing around, weighing him down so much. He groaned at the feeling, and Scar took the opportunity to shove more cake into his open mouth.

“You want it so bad, don’t you. So desperate for another taste. Look at how big you are already.” Cheeks bulging with cake he had yet to force down his throat, Bdubs stared at his mound of a belly, transfixed by what he had done to himself. He was big, huh. And with the long lasting effects this would likely have on him, it wouldn’t be too hard to get bigger. That thought was positively electrifying. It also scared him. But that was for later. For now, Scar was whispering deliciously to him, hand wondering across his belly slowly but firmly. “Two more spoonfuls, Bdubs. Be a good boy for me and open up. Let me make you even bigger, come on.”

The last comment had him whimpering again, and he thrust his hips forward slightly at the thought. If the idea of getting fatter excited him, the idea of it being because of Scar, for Scar, was on a whole different level. He was too full, too turned on to properly think about the implications of that, and so once again, he slowly took the last spoonful into his mouth, groaning as he did. He swallowed slowly, and lay back, eyes squeezed shut. 

“There you go. All finished.” Scar patted his belly firmly. It was so taught he could have been an actual drum at this point. “You did absolutely uhmayzing for me, Bdubs. You did so good. The spoon was laid down, and Scar’s other hand joined the first in rubbing against his belly.

“Fuuuuck Scar I’m. I’m so full. It hurts,” he breathed out. It wasn’t a real complaint. The belly rubs were doing wonders to eliminate the pain already. He decided to lean into what the other had been saying before. “Ahhhh look at how big you made me, Scar. How full I am for you.”

He smiled to himself as he heard the other curse softly under his breath in response. He cracked an eye open, and saw how flustered Scar was. It was adorable. He snuggled further into the seat. 

“Time for a nap I think...”

“Uh. About that. It’s almost dark, Bdubs...” Scar mumbled sheepishly.

“It’s WHAT?! Oh no! Scar why didn’t you say anything!” Bdubs frantically sat up, but his discomfort stopped him from standing. “Ah. How am I meant to get to my bed like this?!”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Bdubs glared at him. “Alright, alright. Want me to carry you to bed then, princess?”

Bdubs flushed, pointedly pouting and turning his head away from Scar, while doing his best to stick his belly out as he did. “Yes.”

Scar did not in fact carry Bdubs to bed, but he did let the other lean on him as they made their way across the street to where Bdubs’ warm and inviting bed sat. The shulker boxes of carrots, cake, and moo-pop were stacked next to the bed as he snuggled into his blanket. Before he drifted off, he heard Scar’s hesitant, “So.. would you maybe... wanna do this again?”

He turned to face Scar, smiling wide as he patted his very firm belly. “I might.” He shut his eyes, missing the way Scar hesitated in the doorway, too busy staring at Bdubs’ peaceful face, before turning and shutting the door, allowing the other to go to sleep. He would have to restock the moo-pop cafe. And fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! I’ll probably write some more chapters for this, especially bc I wanna be able to get to that good good weight gain shit ;D
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, and if you’d be interested in another chapter! ;3


End file.
